


Whumptober 2020 - 6 - Coughing Up Blood

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Whumptober 2020 - 6 - Coughing Up Blood

Ziggy took a hit in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He fell back, trying to get air back into his lungs. He began coughing roughly as Dillon stepped in front of him and began fighting the bot. 

Looking down, the green ranger noticed blood on his hand. He quickly wiped it away and pushed himself up, going back to fighting.

Tenaya joined in, taking Dillon’s attention away. Ziggy tried to stop the bot, but an attack went through and hit Dillon. Tenaya laughed cruelly as she called the bot away.

Ziggy went to Dillon and tried to help him up. The black ranger was bleeding from a gash in his head and limped toward the car. 

Ziggy followed, stopping to cough again. Blood trickled from his lips as he swayed.

“Zig?” Dillon looked back and froze. He rushed to Ziggy’s side and helped him to the car. “Don’t worry, we’ll be home soon.” 

The green ranger struggled for air when he wasn’t busy coughing. 

Finally, they arrived at the garage and he was scanned over. Dr. K shook her head and got a medic in to help, “The hit you took broke a rib which impaled a lung. That, plus the blood filling your lung, is why you’re struggling to breathe.”

Ziggy tried to respond but just nodded slowly as the medic injected him with medicine that pulled him under.


End file.
